Deception
by Obi-Wan Best Jedi
Summary: Jar Jar Binks was dead. Darth Sidious turned around. "I suspect… Binks." An AU Story in which Jar Jar Binks is slain by a battle droid in his first scene on Naboo in The Phantom Menace. Based on HISHE's "How Star Wars The Phantom Menace Should Have Ended".
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Credit goes to George Lucas and Disney, and HISHE. channel/UCHCph-_jLba_9atyCZJPLQQ**

Qui-Gon Jinn sighed.

"The ability to speak does not make you intelligent." He was telling a certain Gungan that everyone hates. "Now, get out of here." He shoved Jar Jar.

"No, No! Messa stay!" the stubborn Gungan replied. "Messa comic relief! Messa bring farts and clumsy time."

Qui-Gon Jinn sighed again.

"That won't be necessary."

"Oh but it is! Tis demanded by the gods it is!"

Qui-Gon Jinn sighed yet again.

"Very well." Then he noticed a battle droid on a speeder coming his way. "Whoops!" he said as he purposely pushed Jar Jar Binks into the laser fire. For the shots that didn't hit Jar Jar, he just deflected them with his lightsaber until one hit the speeder and the battle droid exploded.

Jar Jar Binks was dead.

"Master, what happened?" asked his padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi as he came over. "I sensed a great disturbance in the force, and suddenly millions of voices cried out in relief."

"Yes you did my young apprentice. Yes you did."

Darth Sidious summoned Darth Maul at the same time.

"You called for me, my lord?" Darth Maul asked, bowing to his superior.

"Yes, apprentice. Have you—felt anything lately, Maul?" The Master asked his apprentice.

"Some strange ripples in the force, master. Do you know what they mean, my lord?"

"Do I? Of course I do, Maul." Sidious replied coldly. "I sense… the light side has gained an advantage in this game of chess."

"The _light_ side has gained an advantage, master?" Darth Maul waited for his master's response, but none came, so he continued. "How have they, master? What could have happened to weaken your plans?"

Darth Sidious turned around. "I suspect… Binks."

 **That was just the introduction. Any feedback, comments, suggestions, or questions, let me know! Have a nice day!**


	2. Theed

**Chapter 2 is up! Thanks for the feedback!**

 **TheHappyFun: Glad you liked it. Unfortunately the chapters won't be as funny after that.**

 **fireicewriter42: Thanks :). I thought it was hilarious that Qui-Gon killed Jar Jar. That's why I named the story 'Deception'.**

"Master, how will we get to Theed?" Obi-Wan Kenobi was asking Qui-Gon Jinn. As they passed the water, an Idea formed in Obi-Wan Kenobi's mind. "What if we were to travel by water?"

Qui-Gon Jinn looked at Obi-Wan as if he suddenly turned into a bantha. "No, that would never work. We don't have a water transport. And we couldn't swim; too dangerous." He paused for a moment and stopped. "And even if we could, I'm afraid that would take too long. The Trade Federation would have already forced the Queen to sign the treaty. It would be a waste of time, my padawan."

Obi-Wan looked ready to share his million ideas at that moment. "But, master, we could-" He was cut off by Qui-Gon.

"I said no, padawan. That wouldn't work. There's no shelter to hold us down there and give us a transport, or anything."

Obi-Wan Kenobi sighed. "I suppose your right, master." If only Obi-Wan knew how wrong Qui-Gon was.

Qui-Gon Jinn nodded. "Alright, my padawan. Come this way. I think I see a path for us to take to get to Theed. It should lead us directly to the bridge entering Theed."

Obi-Wan Kenobi sighed again. "Right behind you, master.

Darth Maul was confused at his master's words.

"Binks, my lord? What does that mean, master?"

Darth Sidious turned his attention back to his apprentice, Darth Maul.

"Yes, Binks." he said, "Jar Jar Binks. A Gungan local from Naboo. His job in my plan was to give me full access to the Republic. He would convince the Senate to promote me to High Chancellor of the Republic. I fear- no, sith don't fear. The Jedi have exploited a major weakness in my plan. Jar Jar Binks... has died.

Darth Maul Blinked. His master's plan relied on a clumsy Gungan local? That wasn't what the sith apprentice was concerned about, however.

"You can tell the future?" he blurted out foolishly.

Darth Sidious paused in his steps, realizing he revealed too much. He then resumed the scowl on his face that he always wore. "Of course I can, Maul. Do you underestimate my power?" he yelled with great authority.

"No, my lord."

"Good. Now scram!"

Obi-Wan Kenobi had a new idea. "Master, look at those tanks."he told his master.

Qui-Gon Jinn diverted his attention to his padawan's observances. "I see them, padawan. You have a new idea, I presume."

"Yes, master." he whispered. "Let's hijack one to take us to Theed. If we can destroy the droids inside, then we will get to Theed before the Viceroy."

Qui-Gon Jinn thought about his apprentice's plan. It seemed fool-proof. "We could make use with this plan. Nice observations, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan Kenobi smiled. "Thank you, master."

"Let's go now."

The dynamic duo (Not Batman and Robin) sneaked over to a Trade Federation tank. The two Jedi hopped on top of it and hid in an area they wouldn't be seen, and held onto something attached so they wouldn't fall off.

The droid invasion force moves out of the swamp and onto a grassy plain. OOM-9, in his tank, looks out over the vast Army marching across the rolling hills. A small hologram of Rune and Nute Gunray stands on the tank. "...and there is no trace of the Jedi. They may have gotton onto one of your landing craft." Rune was saying. "If they are down here, sir, we'll find them." a Battle Droid called OOM-9 replied. "We are moving out of the swamp andare marching on the city. We are meeting no resistance. "Excellent." Nute Gunray told the droid. "Your highness, we are the ambassadors sent by the Supreme Chancellor." Qui-Gon Jinn was telling Queen Amidala, Sio Bibble, Captain Panaka, and five handmaidens. "How were the Negotiations with the Trade Federation?" Sio Bibble asked the Jedi. "The Federation appears to have knocked out our communications." "The negotiations never took place. Your Highness, We need a transport to get to Coruscant. Do you have transports?" "In the main hanger." Captain Panaka replied. "This way." **What did you think of this chapter? Review if you have any feedback, comments, sugguestions, or questions. Have a good one!**


	3. Journey to Coruscant

**Back at you live! I appreciate the support! Sorry this chapter is so late, tons of homework…**

 **Xarine: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it.**

 **Hi: You won't have to wait any longer. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

Captain Panaka cracks open a slide door to the central hanger. Qui-Gon looks in over his shoulder. Obi-Wan, Queen Amidala, and the rest of the group are behind him. They see several unguarded Naboo spacecraft sitting in the middle.

"Your highness, under the circumstances, I suggest you come to Coruscant with us." Qui-Gon Jinn told the Queen.

"Thank you, ambassador, but my place is here with my people." The Queen replied.

"They'll kill you if you stay."

"Who, the Federation?" Sio Bibble asked. "They wouldn't dare."

"This situation here is not what it seems. There is something else behind all this, your highness. My feelings tell me they will destroy you."

"Please, your highness, reconsider. Our only hope is for the Senate to side with us… Senator Palpatine will need your help. I will stay here and do what I can. They will have you to retain the Council of Governors in order to maintain control. But you must leave…"

Queen Amidala looked at Padme and Eirtae, and then back to Qui-Gon and Sio. "Then, I will plead our case before the Senate. Be careful, Governor." She said.

Everyone Except Sio Bibble, Yane, and Sache head for the ship. Once they make it to the ship, and everyone's in, they take off.

The sleek spacecraft speeds away from the planet of Naboo and heads for the deadly Federation blockade. The Naboo spacecraft races away.

Darth Sidious' hologram stared at Viceroy Nute Gunray. "Queen Amidala, has she signed the treaty?" the sith lord asked.

The Viceroy was shaken. "We could not find her anywhere in Theed! Its as if she knew we were coming!"

Darth Sidious muttered his last words "As if she knew we were coming… Viceroy, find her! I want that treaty signed!"

"Unless she was out on vacation to another planet, which she wasn't, since we contacted her not long ago, it's as if she disappeared out of thin air! I assure you, my lord, you ask the impossible!"

Suddenly, a certain sith Zabrak appears behind Sidious.

"I do not take your failure lightly, viceroy. This is my apprentice, Darth Maul. He will find your lost Queen. He will succeed where you didn't, Gunray."

"Yes, my lord." Nute Gunray replied.

The hologram switched off.

"This is getting out of hand!" Nute complained to Rune. "Now there are two of them!

"We should have never made this bargain." His partner replied. "What will happen when the Jedi become aware of these sith lords?"

Supreme Chancellor Valorum, Several Guards, and Senator Palpatine stand on a landing platform.

The sleek Naboo spacecraft lands on the platform high above the street

level of the galactic capital. The ramp lowers. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon descend the ramp first and bow before Palpatine and Valorum.

Captain Panaka, Two Guards, Queen Amidala, then Padme, Rabe, Eirtae

And more guards descend the ramp. Queen Amidala stops before the group.

Palpatine bows before the Queen.

"May I present: Supreme Chancellor Valorum," Senator Palpatine introduced.

"Welcome, your highness." The chancellor told the Queen. "It is an honor to finally meet you in person."

"I'm grateful for your concern, chancellor." The queen replied.

Palpatine starts to lead Queen Amidala and her Retinue off the platform to a waiting air taxi.

Valorum and the Jedi watch the taxi move into the city.

"I must speak with the Jedi Council immediately, your honor." Qui-Gon Jinn told the chancellor. "The situation has become more complicated.

 **Well, what did you think? This chapter I had to do a lot of script copying, but I had to change it to remove Jar Jar and Anakin. Who knew that if Jar Jar Binks died, then Anakin Skywalker wouldn't be a Jedi. Peace!**


	4. The Senate

**lunarchroniclesandcockatiels** **: Thanks!**

 **Xarine: I'll try!**

 **Enjoy!**

Palpatine is pacing as Captain Panaka enters. Eirtae and Rabe stand to one side.

"…the Republic is not what it once was." Palpatine says. "The Senate is full of greedy, squabbling delegates who are only looking out for themselves and their home systems. There is no interest in the common good, no civility, only politics… it's disgusting. I must be frank, Your Majesty, there is little chance the Senate will act on this invasion."

"Chancellor Valorum seems to think there is hope." Queen Amidala replies.

"If I may say so, Your Majesty, the Chancellor has little real power… he is mired down by baseless accusations of corruption. A manufactured scandal surrounds him. The bureaucrats are in charge now."

"What options do we have?"

"Our best choice would be to push for the election of a stronger Supreme Chancellor. One who will take control of the bureaucrats, enforces the laws, and gives us justice. You could call for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum."

"He has been our strongest supporter. Is there any other way?"

"Our only other choice would be to submit a plea to the courts…"

"There's no time for that. The courts take even longer to decide things than the Senate. Our people are dying, Senator… more and more each day. We must do something quickly to stop the Federation."

"To be realistic, Your Highness, I'd say we're going to have to accept Federation control for the time being."

"That is something I cannot do."

Qui-Gon stands in a tall stately room. Twelve Jedi sit in a semi-circle. Obi-Wan stands behind Qui-Gon in the center of the room.

The Senior Jedi is Mace Windu. To his left is an alien Jedi named Ki-Adi-Mundi, and to his right, the Jedi Master, Yoda.

"…my only conclusion can be that the Federation is alliance with a Sith Lord." Qui-Gon told the council.

"A Sith Lord?!" Mace Windu asked.

"Impossible!" said a Cerean Jedi Master named Ki-Adi-Mundi. "The sith have been extinct for over a millennium."

"The very republic is threatened, if involved the sith are." Master Yoda, the oldest and wisest Jedi said.

"I do not believe they could have returned without us knowing." Argued a certain Mace Windu.

"Hard to see, the dark side is. Discover who this sith is, we must."

"I sense he will reveal himself in time." Master Ki-Adi-Mundi shared his prespective.

"With this Naboo queen you must stay, Qui-Gon. Protect her."

"We will use all our resources here to unravel this mystery and discover the identity of the sith… May the Force be with you." Master Windu told Qui-Gon.

"May the force be with you."

Obi-Wan turns to leave, and Qui-Gon follows.

A large, distinctive looking domed building stands out amid the cityscape of Coruscant.

The Senate chambers are huge. Thousands of Senators and their Aides sit in the circular assembly area. Chancellor Valorum sits in an elevated area in the center. Hundreds of Aides and Droids hurry about. Senator Palpatine, Queen Amidala, Eirta, Rabe, and Captain Panaka sit in the Naboo congressional box, which is actually a floating platform. Palpatine leans over to the Queen.

"If the Federation moves to defer this motion… Your Majesty, I beg of you to ask for a resolution to end this congressional session." Palpatine told her.

"I wish I had your confidence in this, Senator." Amidala replied.

"You must force a new election for Supreme Chancellor… I promise you there are many who will support us… it is our best chance… Your Majesty, our only, chance."

"You truly believe Chancellor Valorum will not bring our motion to a vote?"

"He is distracted… he is afraid. He will be of no help."

"The Chair recognizes the Senator from the sovereign system of Naboo." Valorum boomed.

The Naboo congressional box floats into the center.

"Supreme Chancellor, delegates of the Senate. A tragedy has occurred on our peaceful system of Naboo. We have become caught in a dispute you're all well aware of, which began right here with the taxation of trade routes, and has now engulfed our entire planet in the oppression of the Trade Federation."

A second box rushes into the center of the Senate. It is filled with Federation trade barons led by Lott Dod, the Senator for the Federation.

"This is outrageous!" Yells Lott Dod. "I object to the Senator's statements!"

"The chair does not recognize the Senator from the Trade Federation at this time. Please return to your station." Commanded Valorum.

Lott Dod reluctantly moves back to his place.

"To state our allegations, I present Queen Amidala, the recently elected ruler of Naboo, to speak on our behalf."

Without anyone noticing, Lott Dod brings out a comm and contacts Darth Sidious.

"Lord Sidious, we have found the Queen." He tells Sidious.

Queen Amidala stands and addresses the assembly. There is some applause.

"Honorable representatives of the Republic, distinguished delegates, and Your Honor Supreme Chancellor Valorum, I come to you under the gravest of circumstances." She begins. "The Naboo system has been invaded by force. Invaded… against all the laws of the Republic by the Droid Armies of the Trade…"

"I object! There is no proof. This is incredible. We recommend a commission be sent to Naboo to ascertain the truth."

"Overruled." States Valorum.

"Your Honor, you cannot allow us to be condemned without reasonable observation. It's against all the rules of procedure."

A third box representing Malastare moves into the center of the room. Aks Moe, the Ambassador, addresses the convention.

"The Congress of Malastare concurs with the honorable delegate from the Trade Federation." Aks states. "A commission must be appointed… that is the law."

"The point…"

Valorum confers with several of his aides and Vice Chairman Mas Amedda. Palpatine whispers something to the Queen.

"Enter the bureaucrats, the true rulers of the Republic, and on the payroll of the Trade Federation, I might add." He tells her. "This is where Chancellor Valorum's strength will disappear."

"The point is conceded… Section 523A take precedence here. Queen Amidala of the Naboo, will you defer your motion to allow a commission to explode the validity of your accusations?"

Queen Amidala is angry but remains composed.

"I will not defer… I have come before you to resolve this attack on our sovereignty now." Amidala states angrily. "I was not elected to watch my people suffer and die while you discuss this invasion in a committee. If this body is not capable of action, I suggest new leadership is needed. I move for a 'vote of no confidence'… in Chancellor Valorum's leadership."

"What?...No!"

This causes a great stir in the assembly. A loud mumur cresendos into a roar of approval and jeers. Chancellor Valorum is stunned and stands speechless. His Vice Chair, Mas Amedda, takes over.

"Order!" Mas yells. "We shall have order…"

Things settle down a little. The Federation box settles next to Amidala. Prince Bail Organa moves his box into the arena.

"Alderaan seconds the motion for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum." Bail states.

"The motion has been seconded by Bail Organa of Alderaan."

Mas Amedda turns to the confused Valorum, and whispers something to him.

"There must be no delays. The motion is on the floor and must be voted upon in this session."

"The Trade Federation moves the motion be sent to the procedures committee for study." Lott Dod says.

The assembly begins to chant. Valorum talks to Mas Amedda.

"Vote now!" the Assembly roars. "Vote now! Vote now!"

Palpatine stands next to Amidala.

"You see, Your Majesty, the tide is with us…" Palpatine tells her. "Valorum will be voted out, I assure you, and they will elect in a new Chancellor, a strong Chancellor, one who will not let our tragedy continue…"

"The Supreme Chancellor requests a recess." Mas Amedda tells the assembly. "Tomorrow we will begin the vote."

The Federation delegation is furious. Valorum turns to Palpatine.

"Palpatine, I thought you were my ally… my friend." Valorum tells the Senator pointedly. "You have betrayed me! How could you do this?"

 **See you later!**


	5. Back to Theed

Nute and Rune stand before a hologram of Darth Sidious.

"Dod believes the Queen is on her way to you. I regret she is of no further use to us. When she gets there, destroy her." Sidious told the duo.

"Yes, my lord." Nute replies.

"Viceroy, is the planet secure?"

"Yes, my lord, we have taken over the last pockets of primitive life forms. We are in complete control of the planet now."

"Good. I will see to it that in the Senate, things stay as they are. I am sending Darth Maul to join you. He will deal with the Jedi."

"Yes, my lord."

Darth Sidious fades off.

"A sith lord here with us?!" Rune complains.

Sabe and Eirtae stand behind Queen Amidala as she talks with Qui-Gon and Captain Panaka. Obi-Wan watches.

"The moment we land the Federation will arrest you, and force you to sign the treaty." Captain Panaka tells the Queen.

"I agree… I'm not sure what you hope to accomplish by this." Qui-Gon agrees with Panaka.

"I'm going to take back what's ours." Amidala replies to the two.

"There are only twelve of us, Your Highness…. We have no army." Panaka tells the Queen.

"I cannot fight a war for you, Your Highness, only protect you." Qui-Gon says.

The Naboo cruiser heads toward the lush green planet. There is only one Federation battle cruiser orbiting. Obi-Wan and Captain Panaka spot it on the view screen.

"The Blockade's gone…" Panaka states.

"The war's over… No need for it now." Obi-Wan says.

"I have one battleship on my scope." Ric Olie tells the two.

"A droid control ship."

"They've probably spotted us." Panaka states.

"We haven't much time."

Nute, Rune, and Darth Maul walk with a hologram of Darth Sidious.

"…we've sent out patrols. We've already located their starship in the swamp….It won't be long, My Lord." Nute Gunray told his superior.

"This is an unexpected move for her. It's too aggressive… Lord Maul, be mindful." Sidious tells the 3.

"Yes, my master." Maul replies.

"Be patient… Let them make the first move."

Nute, Rune, Darth Maul, OOM-9, and a hologram of Darth Sidious walk through the throne room.

"…she is more foolish than I thought." Darth Sidious breaks a silence.

"We are sending all available troops to meet this army of hers assembling near the swamp." Nute tells Sidious. It appears to be made up of primitives. We do not expect much resistance."

"I am increasing security at all Naboo detention camps." OOM-9 tells everyone.

"I feel there is more to this, My Master." Darth Maul states. "The two Jedi may be using the Queen for their own purposes."

"The Jedi cannot become involved." Sidious tells his apprentice. "They can only protect the Queen. Even Qui-Gon Jinn will not break that conenant…. This will work to our advantage."

"I have your approval to proceed then, My lord." Nute Gunray says.

"Proceed. Wipe them put… all of them."

Padme, followed by Eirtae, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and Artoo, stealthily makes her way toward the enterance to the main hanger. They are followed by about Twenty Naboo Guards, Pilots, and Troops. They stop, and Padme uses a small red laser light to signal across the plaza to Captain Panaka, Rabe, and twenty other Assorted Naboo Troops. They signal back.

Droid Troops mill about the tank-filled plaza. At the far end of the plaza, several droids begin to run and fire. Naboo Soldiers begin to fire back at the Battle Droids.

As the ruckus erupts at one end of the plaza, Padme and her troops rush into the main hanger. Captain Panaka and his soldiers continue to engage the droids outside.

Alarms are sounding as Padme, the Jedi, Eirtae, and Padme's troops rush into the hanger. Battle Droids begin firing at them as they run for cover. The Jedi deflect bolts aimed at Padme back onto the Battle Droids, causing them to explode.

Nute, Rune, and four Council Members watch the plaza battle on a large view screen.

"I thought the battle was going to take place far from here… this is too close!" Nute complained.

"What is going on?" Rune asked.

Darth Maul enters the throne room.

"I told you there was more to this… the Jedi are involved." Maul states.

Padme and the two Jedi destroy Battle Droids right and left. The Queen's troops and Eirtae also blast away at the Droids. Padme signals to her pilots.

"Get to your ships!" she yells.

The pilots and Artoo units run for the Naboo fighter craft stacked in the hanger bay.

A ship begin to levitate out of the hanger. Battle Droids fire at it as it falls in behind five other fighters.

Two Naboo Starfighters exit the main hanger. A tank fires at them, hitting one of them, which causes it to pinwheel into the ground and explode.

Captain Panaka, Sabe, and Naboo Troops rush into the hanger and overwhelm the few remaining Battle Droids. Padme, Obi-Wan, and Qui-Gon join forces with Captain Panaka.

"My guess is the viceroy is in the throne room." Padme states.

She looks to Qui-Gon.

"I agree." The Jedi replies.


	6. Darth Maul

**Xarine: Glad you like it!**

 **Enjoy!**

They head for the exit. As they are about to go through the door, suddenly everyone scatters, revealing Darth Maul standing in the doorway. Captain Panaka, Padme, and her troops back away. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan step forward.

"It must be the sith," Qui-Gon mutters. "We'll handle this…" he says, louder this time.

The two Jedi take off their capes and ignite their laser swords. Darth Maul takes off his cape, and ignites his laser sword. Both ends of the sword light up.

The Jedi begin to fight the Sith Lord.

The Jedi are engaged in a fierce sword fight with Darth Maul. They have moved into the center of the hanger.

The sith lord's moves are incredible. He is fighting the two Jedi at once, flipping into the air, outmaneuvering them at every turn.

The sith lord drives the Jedi out of the hanger and into the power generator area next door.

Three swords are crossed in an intense display of swordsmanship. The Jedi and the Sith Lord fight their way across the narrow bridge of the Theed power generator. Darth Maul jumps onto the bridge above them. The Jedi follow, one in front of the Sith Lord and one behind. They continue their sword fight.

Their laser sword battle continues on the small catwalk around the vast power pit. Darth Maul kicks Obi-Wan off one of the ramps and he falls several levels. Qui-Gon knocks the Dark Lord off another ramp, and he lands hard on a ramp two levels below. Qui-Gon jumps down after him. The Dark Lord backs away along the catwalk into a small door. Qui-Gon follows as Obi-Wan runs to catch up.

The Sith Lord, followed by Qui-Gon, enters a long hallway filled with a series of deadly rays that go on and off in a pulsing pattern that shoots down the corridor every minute or so. Darth Maul makes it down several walls of deadly rays before they close. Qui-Gon is one wall away from the Dark Lord. Obi-Wan is just starting into it and is five walls away from Darth Maul.

The Jedi must wait until the next pulse to advance down the corridor. Obi-Wan is impatient and paces, waiting for the wall of rays to open. Qui-Gon sits and meditates. The Sith lord tries to patch up his wounds.

The electric rays cycle as Qui-Gon sits meditating. The wall of the deadly rays turn away, and Obi-Wan starts running toward Qui-Gon and the Dark Lord. When the wall between Qui-Gon and Darth Maul opens, Qui-Gon is in a split second fighting the Dark Lord with a ferocity not seen before. They move into the area at the end of the corrider called the melting pit, a small area that is mostly made up of a deep hole.

The electron ray gates begin to close. Obi-Wan tries to make it to the melting pit but is caught one gate short. He slides to a stop just before he hits the deadly electron field.

Qui-Gon and Darth Maul battle around the melting pit as a frustrated Obi-Wan watches.

Darth Maul catches Qui-Gon off guard. The sith makes a quick move, bashes his lightsaber handle into Qui-Gon's chin, and runs him through. Qui-Gon slumps to the floor in a heap.

Obi-Wan screams as the pulsing electron gate opens, and the Sith Lord attacks him. The Dark Lord is relentless in his assault on the young Jedi. Obi-Wan and Darth Maul use the force to fling objects at each other as they fight. Darth Maul seems to have the upper hand as Obi-Wan grows weary. Darth Maul catches Obi-Wan off guard, and the Jedi slips into a melting pit. He is barely able to hold onto a nozzle on the side of the pit. Darth Maul grins evilly at Obi-Wan as he kicks Obi-Wan's lightsaber down the endless shaft.

The sith lord smiles as he goes in for the kill. At the last moment, Obi-Wan jumps up out of the pit, calls Qui-Gon's lightsaber to him, throwing Darth Maul off. The young Jedi swings with a vengeance, cutting the sith down. Darth Maul falls into the melting pit to his death.

Obi-Wan rushes over to Qui-Gon, who is dying.

"Master!" Obi-Wan exclaims, "Master!"

"It is too late… It's…" Qui-Gon manages to get out.

"No!"

"Obi-Wan, promise…promise me you'll train the boy…"

"Yes, Master…"

"He is the chosen one…he will…bring balance…train him!"

Qui-Gon dies. Obi-Wan cradles his master, quietly weeping.


End file.
